Super Robot Wars Zodiac 4: Voyage of Infinity
Super Robot Wars Zodiac 4: Voyage of Infinity is an upcoming Tactical role-playing game developed and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita. Released as part of Super Robot Wars's 25th anniversary, It is the sixth and final game in the Zodiac series. It is scheduled to be released worldwide on February 23, 2017. The game's catchphrase is "Into a New Voyage, Giants of Steel". Characters Banpresto Originals *Masaki Andoh Bee Media Shin Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact!/Shin Mazinger ZERO vs Ankoku Daishogun (Debut) *Kouji Kabuto *Tetsuya Tsurugi Brain's Base Getter Robo Armageddon *Ryouma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kurama Khara Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone/Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance/Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo *Shinji Ikari Kyoto Animation Full Metal Panic!Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu/Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid/Full Metal Panic! (Light Novels) *Sousuke Sagara Sunrise Aura Battler Dunbine *Shō Zama The Brave Express Might Gaine (Debut) *Mighto Senpuuji *Might Gaine Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Lelouch vi Britannia *Kallen Stadtfeld Combat Mecha Xabungle *Jiron Amos Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon (Debut) *Ange Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash (Debut) *Hathaway Noa Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno *Cecily Fairchild Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam/Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart (Debut)/Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel Seven (Debut) *Tovia Aronnax After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Kira Yamato *Shinn Asuka Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer *Setsuna F. Seiei Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Banagher Links Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Banjo Haran Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 *Kappei Jin *Uchuuta Kamie *Keiko Kamikita Overman King Gainer *Gainer Sanga Toei UFO Robot Grendizer *Duke Fleed Xebec Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness *Ruri Hoshino *Akito Tenkawa Star Blazers: Space Battleship Yamato 2199 *Susumu Kodai *Daisuke Shima *Juzo Okita *Yuki Mori Cast Banpresto Originals Cast *Hikaru Midorikawa - Masaki Andoh Bee Media Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto (ADW) *Fumihiro Awano - Tetsuya Tsurugi (ADW) Brain's Base Cast *Shozo Iizuka - Benkei Kuruma (ADW) *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare (ADW) *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin (ADW) Khara Cast *Spike Spencer - Shinji Ikari Kyoto Animation Cast *Chris Patton - Sousuke Sagara Sunrise Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Lelouch vi Britannia *Matthew Erickson - Shinn Asuka *Darrel Guilbeau - Gainer Sanga *Susumu Kotaki - Jiron Amos *Jay Hickman - Shō Zama *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Mighto Senpuuji *Yoshiko Matsuo - Keiko Kamikita *Hikaru Midorikawa - Banjo Haran *Katsuji Mori - Uchuuta Kamie *Daiki Nakamura - Might Gaine *Emily Neves - Ange *Romi Park - Loran Cehack *Michelle Ruff - Cecily Fairchild *Chika Sakomoto - Kappei Jin *Keith Silverstein - Char Aznablel *Steve Staley - Banagher Links, Seabook Arno *Karen Strassman - Kallen Stadtfeld *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray, Setsuna F. Seiei *Bill Switzer - Hathaway Noa *Wataru Takagi - Garrod Ran *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Kappei Yamaguchi - Tobia Arronax *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta Toei Cast *Kōichi Yamadera - Duke Fleed Xebec Cast *Ricco Fajardo - Daisuke Shima *Brian Mathis - Juzo Okita *Mallorie Rodak - Yuki Mori *Spike Spencer - Akito Tenkawa *Chris Wehkamp - Susumu Kodai *Kira Vincent-Davis - Ruri Hoshino Trivia *The dimensions, timelines and universe and the corresponding series merged into the Green Earth are as follows: **Correct Century - Overman King Gainer, Xabungle, After War Gundam X, Turn A Gundam, Space Battleship Yamato 2199 **Universal Century - Zeta Gundam, Gundam ZZ, Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Gundam: Hathaway's Flash, Gundam F91, Crossbone Gundam, Gundam Unicorn, UFO Robot Grendizer, Dunbine **Cosmic Era - Gundam SEED Destiny, Daitarn 3, Zambot 3 **New Frontier - Nadesico: Prince of Darkness **After Colony - Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Trailblazer **Area 11 - Code Geass **Free Japan Dimension - Shin Mazinger, Shin Getter Robo, Might Gaine **Full Metal Panic Universe - Full Metal Panic **Rebuild of Evangelion Universe - Rebuild of Evangelion **Al-Warth - Cross Ange Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games